Mixed-reality computing devices, such as head mounted display (HMD) systems and handheld mobile devices (e.g. smart phones, tablet computers, etc.), may be configured to display information to a user about virtual and/or real objects in the field of view of the user and/or a field of view of a camera of the device. For example, an HMD device may be configured to display—using a see-through display system or an opaque display system with camera pass-through or other outward sensor—virtual environments with real world objects mixed in, or real world environments with virtual objects mixed in. Similarly, a mobile device may display such information using a camera viewfinder window.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.